The Magical Soul
by AnimeLife
Summary: Killua, Gon, Kurapica and Leorio was having fun until 4 mystery girl told them about the magical soul...but what is this magical soul about?? Read Then You'll Know!!
1. The Story and The 4 Sisters

The Magical Souls  
  
By Jenny -^_^-  
  
Hallo This Is a Hunter X Hunter story but it is not yaoi -___-" I create some girls ^^"  
  
Chapter 1- The Story and The 4 Sisters.  
  
Long Time Ago there was a Princess name Adreama, she was choosen as the keeper of the magical souls. But then one day some demon comes and attack her palace she protect the magical souls by senting it to a mysterious place and with her last strength she put a powerful magic on it and she die by using her last strength.  
  
Before she has died, She has said, that fifty years later, 8 new keeper will be choosen to guard the souls and protect it from evils.   
  
50 years later before Adreama died...  
  
"Killua" shouted Gon  
  
"Yea What Up Gon?" said Killua  
  
"I was thinking if you will go fishing with me?" said Gon  
  
"Yea Sure, Should we tell Kurapica and Leorio about it?" said Killua  
  
"Yeah You Should" said, Kurapica and Leorio, Killua and Gon started at them.  
  
"Where did you guys come out from??" said Gon and Killua  
  
"O we heard Gon call Killua and we want to spy on you guys ^^"" said, Kurapica  
  
"Find Let Get Going already" said, Killua   
  
So the four friends went to fishing, but they never noticed 4 girls was spying on them...  
  
"Sisters are those the boys that has a strong magical power??" said, the oldest one who has green hair and bright green eyes. she was not as pretty as the other 3 but She was staring at Leorio then she smirk at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they are " said the second oldest one "I heard they even pass the Hunter Exam" she has black hair and brown eyes, her beauty and Smartness alway get the boy drooling on her..she look at Kurapica with interest.  
  
"Sisters, Sisters look at them, I can't believe a powerful hunter will be sitting there fishing and never noticed us..are you sure it them??" say the middlest one. She has Long sliver hair that was tied in a ponytai and she has also brown eyes, she was the prettiest one of all 4 but her smartness wasn't as smart as the second oldest. She look at Killua first then the other 3.  
  
"Sisters The Black hair boy is Cute" she was pointing at Gon, she was the youngest and the cutest of them all she don't has interest in beauty like her other sisters. She has the voice like music, she has pink hair that goes to her shoulder and was tied in a braid, she has amber eyes.   
  
They came out of the place they are spying on them and quickly walk toward them  
  
Killua heard stepfoot coming closer to them and turn around but he only saw that there was nothing he smirk.  
  
"That is very close sister, we should hides more often" said, the second oldest sister  
  
"How come?" said the youngest one   
  
"Because that white hair guy can hear our footstep while the other 3 doesn't and it was good thing that we use the wind power so that he can't see us while we hide." said the middlest one  
  
"They look back at the spot where the 4 boys are fishing but they see nothing.  
  
"They couldn't found out right?" said the youngest one  
  
"Or could we" said, Killua   
  
The 4 sisters turn around and saw Kurapica, Leorio, Gon and Killua was standing behind them.....  
  
To Be Continue ^^'  
  
So how is it?? Is it good, Bad   
  
well this story I'm writeing by myself -^_^- and I pretty sure that Mary will write on herself too ^^' Also please Review ^^'  
  
-Jenny ^_~ 


	2. The 4 Sister

Hi I'm back with chapter 2 ^^' hope u enjoy it!!  
  
The Magical Souls   
  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- The 4 Sister  
  
"Well let me see WHO ARE YOU" said, Leorio angrily  
  
"Stop it Leorio" said, Kurapica  
  
"Why are you spying on us??" said, Killua  
  
"Well I see you're smart enough to find us here" said the middlest one, Killua blush at that comment.  
  
"My name is Pinta" said the oldest one (18 years old)  
  
"My name is suziki" said the 2nd oldest one (14 years old)  
  
"My name is Snowiki" said the middlest one (12 years old)  
  
"And My name is Hinako" said the youngest one (12 years old)  
  
"My name is Leorio" said Leorio  
  
"My name is Kurapica" said Kurapica  
  
"My name is Killua" said Killua  
  
"And My name is Gon" said Gon  
  
"Now why do you spy on us?" said Killua not staring at every of the 4 sister  
  
"We were doing some research about you guys" said Suziki  
  
"Then why us, there are alot more Hunter out there, then us" said Leorio  
  
"Well because you're all the strongest one we know of" said Pinta  
  
Snowiki was still staring at Killua, but Killua stare at her too..  
  
"what are you looking at?" said Killua  
  
"O nothing" said Snowiki looking away blushing  
  
Hinako then look at Gon, Gon look back but only to find Hinako blushing.  
  
"So why did you spy on us??" said Kurapica  
  
"well we kinda boring at home and we want to spy on strong hunter we heard of" said Pinta  
  
"you're lying" said Killua  
  
"How do you know we're are lieing??" said Snowiki "how about if we are not lying?" Killua look away from her  
  
"If you guys really are spying, then how come you been spying on us for a week?" said Killua  
  
The 4 sisters gasp, Kurapica, Leorio and Gon look at him...  
  
"How do you know??" said Suziki "We were walking in silent, but isn't that impossible?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Killua??" said Kurapica  
  
"If I told you guy then you guy will not trust me so, I want to find a day that is perfect enough to tell you, and today is the perfect day." said Killua  
  
"Also Suzuki, it is impossible but I can still hear it" said Killua smirking.  
  
Snowiki look at Killua and said, "Impressed, we never knew somebody will found us."   
  
"Well before you may think, we are not strong enough to know you 4 sisters are there, right?" said Killua  
  
Hinako nodded and .........................  
  
To Be Continue  
  
I hope you like the stories so far (bow)   
  
Hehe I think you know the paring ^^' But I can't believe I would has one for Leorio!!   
  
Well Ja'ne Chapter 3 be coming soon!!  
  
-Jenny 


End file.
